


Dash of Laughter

by msraven



Series: A Measure of Love [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small follow-on to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/720552">Cup of Kindness</a>.</p><p>Phil's reaction to the wedding and Momma meeting Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dash of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroblaze18 (kultiras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> X-posted on [tumblr](http://tmblr.co/Ziin0ugKFoAM).
> 
> For [kultiras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18), who feeds all my plot bunnies. <3
> 
> This was meant to be a tiny comment snippet for kultiras who inadvertently asked for Phil’s reaction to Momma Coulson meeting Captain America and it turned out to be longer than I expected, so I thought I'd share.

Phil is _married_. Phil is married to _Clint_. 

The two thoughts continue to happily chase themselves around and around Phil's head. He knows that he's been walking around with the goofiest smile imaginable, but he can't be bothered to care. Today, Phil married the love of his life - someone he never expected to find - so he's allowed to not be stoic Agent Coulson for once.

Phil nods absently to the general he's been talking to and starts scanning the crowd for his husband. His smile widens when he sees Clint walking across the room with Momma on his arm. Phil's heart swells when he thinks about how easily his mother has welcomed Clint into their lives, managing to draw the archer in even before there was a Phil-and-Clint. Momma is the toughest, strongest, and most loving person Phil has ever known and he realizes now that it's that same ability to love despite the harshness of life that drew Phil to Clint. 

Excusing himself from the general, Phil weaves himself expertly through the crowd and towards his family. It's not until he's almost reached them that he realizes that Clint is leading Momma toward Steve. Phil can't stop the flutter of nervous anticipation in his stomach when he realizes that Momma, his first and constant hero, is about to meet the superhero Phil has idolized since he was a child. He steps up to the trio just as Clint is finishing introductions.

"I'd like to introduce you to Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America. Steve, I'd like you to meet...Momma."

Phil is close enough to hear Momma's swift intake of breath and freezes, all nervousness gone and replaced by a warmth that emanates from deep inside his heart. Clint had surprised Phil when the archer opened up to Momma one night about his family, the crash that took his parents, and his eventual abandonment by his older brother. Both Coulsons are well aware that Clint hasn't had a family most of his life and for him to affirm, twice in one day, that Clint now belongs in their little family is more than they could ever have hoped for.

"Oh Clint dear," Momma says with tears in her eyes and her voice. "I've been wanting to hear you -"

Momma chokes up and can't continue, so Clint pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. Momma holds tight, sniffling into Clint's jacket, as the archer looks up to meet Phil's eyes. The strength of emotions churning in the archer's eyes is enough to leave Phil's own eyes a little watery and he blinks a few times before closing the last bit of distance to join their embrace. 

"I love you," Phil whispers to them both and they stay in a little cocoon of happiness for a moment until Clint clears his throat.

"Okay. No more mushy stuff," Clint says gruffly, taking a step back. "You're meant to be meeting Steve."

Clint produces a handkerchief and Momma dabs at her eyes as all three of them turn toward the man who's watching them a little wistfully. Steve smiles at Phil and Clint before turning all of his charm and attention to Momma.

"It's is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Coulson," Steve says genuinely. He bends to gallantly kiss Momma's outstretched hand as a new song begins to play. "Would you mind if I steal you away from your sons for a dance?"

"Oh! Why yes, that would be lovely," Momma replies and lets Steve lead her away.

"I'm pretty sure Steve is the only person I'd let flirt with Momma right in front of us," Clint grumbles as he watches them walk toward the dance floor. 

Phil laughs and turns Clint toward him, pulling him close for a lingering kiss. Everything else fades away as Clint melts into Phil and kisses back. Phil holds his husband tighter and thanks every deity imaginable for giving him this gift of love and laughter and family. They pull apart and Phil looks deep into Clint's eyes, confident in the two truths that will define the rest of his life.

Phil is married. Phil is married to Clint.


End file.
